Invisible
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: Just a small one-shot about Honeyfern. Please R&R!


I was invisible to him.

I knew I was. Toms were morons, never would they notice that we give them more attention then others.

He didn't even notice me at _my_ warrior ceremony. I was moony over him, and he didn't notice a thing. He thought he was popular. Pfft, not very many of the warriors even liked him. He was a nuisense. Like Firestar and Brambleclaw were when they had dreams, and they thrashed around in the moss bedding.

Cinderpelt liked Firestar, Hollyleaf liked Mousewhisker and I liked an ignorant tom, that didn't notice me, or my sister. Like I didn't notice her stalking him to. I'm not that dumb.

"That was a great catch Berrynose," I lied. It was terribly sloppy. He gave me a look that made me think he didn't even know I was there. Dope.

The only one who didn't know I was in love with Berrynose, was him. Figured. It was always like this with toms. They don't notice their feelings until its almost to late.

It happened to me anyway.

The last moments of my life. Getting a mouse, lying down beside my crush, him_ finally_ saying something nice to me, and acknowledging my presence. And then the snake. The last happy moments were gone. Berrynose loved me sure, but I lost him. I didn't to get to have beautiful kits with him, like he promised I would. Instead, I jump in front of a snake, get bitten, die, watch my sister have his kits, and then, get this, the kit I saved, get crippled. Yeah, lucky ol' Honeyfern. Luck ol' _dead_ Honeyfern StarClan told me, that me fate wasn't sealed. If I didn't push Briarkit out of the way, Lionblaze would've killed the snake, and I would've had my beautiful kits. Now the closest thing I can come to, is watching the kits that died to early pad around and look at me cutely.

Life is unfair.

It's a fact.

I _was_ offered to go and get reincarnated into Cherrykits body when she was born, but I turned it down. Waking up and seeing my mom and Berrynose would still hurt, even if I didn't know why. Except in dreams, like Cinderheart.

It didn't sound appealing to me. Getting jealous of my mom/sister just would be strange for a kit.

Now all I can do is try to enter their dreams, just to have Bluestar go and say things like, "You don't see me trying to go see my daughter, do you?"

Yes, I did see her do that actually.

At least I was right about something, in my oh-so joyful after life.

And then, after finally calming down and going into the state of peace, that happens to everyone eventually, and they go off into there own world, thinking what would've happened other wise. I was thinking about what would've happened if Lionblaze got the snake when, Molepaw, my younger brother comes up to me.

He waves his tail, pointing over to a large oak tree that was seemingly dying.

A bit confused, I stalk over to it, quite annoyed to have my nap interrupted.

A few minutes he comes over to, and I glare at him, "I was trying to have a nap." I growl. But then I notice the look of panic on his face. He looks sad, distraught and panicked.

"Honeyfern," he gasps, "they're lying!"

I cock my head, still as confused as before.

He rolled his eyes as if what he were saying was simple. "They're lying to us!"

Now I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I got that. Who and about what?" I ask.

If cats could, he would be doing a face-paw.

"StarClan!" he announces quietly. My eyes widen as I realize what he's about to say could be important. "They said other things would've happened. They wouldn't of! Bluestar and Feathertail were arguing about it. Are fates were sealed…" he whispered the last part sadly.

And then I realized it,

He was right

Our fates were sealed when he got sick and I saw the snake.

And StarClan were liars.

**There you go, I know it was terrible. I just needed to say some stuff**

**I know I haven't updated TLC forever, but I didn't have a plot line for it, those who remember, it was a one-shot. **

**I know, wtf is with the Hamtaro stories? Well I've recently gotten back into them. And I had a plot line, as I do with the sequel that will be coming out soon.**

**Flamesong, if you read this, PLEASE DON'T QUIT YOUR HONEYPAW STORY **

**That is all. Thanks for reading. Please R&R!**

**~ Cinderpaw11 ~**


End file.
